Tintín en el Tíbet
recibe una copia de Tintin en el Tibet en Esperanto (El libro había sido prohibido en China al oponerse la fundación Hergé a que se cambiara el nombre a Tintin en la China del Tibet)]] Tintin en el Tibet (Tintin au Tibet) es un álbum de aventuras de Tintín, escrito e ilustrado por el historietista belga Hergé. Se publicó en francés en 1960. Tintin en el Tibet es el vigésimo libro de la serie Las aventuras de Tintín. Se ha dicho que fue el álbum favotito de Hergé (previamente lo fue El secreto del Unicornio), y fue escrito durante un período difícil de su vida, cuando se estaba divorciando de su primera esposa. La historia es diferente a la de los otros libros de Tintin, de antes o de después: no hay enemigos y solo un pequeño número de personajes. La historia es también inusualmente emotiva para Tintin: momentos de mucha emoción como el obstianada creencia de Tintin en la supervivencia de Chang, el descubrimiento del osito de peluche en la nieve, el Capitán Haddock sacrificandose para salvar a Tintin, el regreso de Tharkey, el encuentro con Chang, y como el yeti pierde su único amigo. Podemos ver a Tintin llorando al imaginar el destino de Chang, algo que solo se hace en dos ocasianos a lo largo de toda la serie (la otra ocasión es El loto azul). Argumento Todo comienza en un imaginario centro turístico en Vargèse (Saboya) junto al Capitán Haddock, Tintin lee sobre un accidente aéreo en las montañas del Himalaya. Esa misma tarde en el hotel, Tintin se duerme un poco mientras juega all ajedrez con el Capitán, a quien le esta costanto decidir su próximo movimiento. Tintin tiene un sueño muy real sobre su amigo Chino Chang Chong-Chen (véase El loto azul) despertando en medio de un aeroplano en llamas, y en este momento despierta violentamente, gritando "chang!" y tirando todo lo que hay en la mesa. A la mañana siguiente, lee en el periódico que Chang se encontraba en el avión siniestrado en Tibet. Creyendo firmemennte que el sueño era una visión cierta, Tintin viaja a Kathmandu, seguido por un más que escéptico Capitán Haddock. Alli contratan a un sherpa llamado Tharkey, y acompañados por varios porteadores, se dirigen al lugar del impacto. Trs una serie de acontecimientos, descubre grandes huellas en la nieve y Tharkey afirma que pertenecen al yeti. Los porteadres abandonan al grupo, y Tintin, Haddock y Tharkey siguen, tomando la carga que pueden. Finalmente consiguen llegar al lugar de la colisión, donde Tintín encuentra un osito de peluche semienterrado en la nieve, el cual parece ser pertenencia de Chang. Tintin se interna en la nieve tratando de seguir los pasos de Chang, y encuentra una cueva donde Chang talló su nombre en la roca. Seguidamente se produce una tormenta y Tintin cae en una hendidura en la tierra, se reincorpora a Haddock y Tharkey, quienes se habían abrigado en el avión siniestrado. Tharkey decide no seguir más adelante, afirmando que Chang estaba muerto, y Tintin, Milú y Haddock prosiguen cuando Tintin ve una bufanda en la ladera de una montaña. Haddock pierde su agarre y se balancea peligrosamente sobre le abismo. Quiere que Tintín corte la cuerda que les une y pueda salvarse, pero Tintín rechaza la idea, diciendo que o se salvan ambos o mueren juntos. Tharkey, movido por el desinterés de Tintin, vuelve justo a tiempo para salvarlos. Montan una tienda en la cima, pero el fuerte viento se la lleva, hasta la cara del yeti. Deciden caminar toda la noche, y finalmente ven el monasterio de Khor-Biyong. Se produce una avalancha, y los tres son enterrados por la nieve. Rayo Bendito, un monje del monasterio, 've' a Tintín, Milú, Haddock y Tharkey en la nieve, en una visión. Arriba en las montañas, Tintin recupera la conciencia, e incapaz de llegar hasta el monasterio, escribe una nota y manda a Milú para que la entrege. Milú marcha al monasterio pero se entretiene y pierde la nota. Por fin Milú consigue que los monjes le sigan. El capitán Haddock despierta en el monasterio. Alli encuentra a Tintín y Tharkey de nuevo. Despues Tintín le cuenta al Gran Abad porqué estan alli, y éste les recomienda abandorar la búsqueda y volver a su país. Rayo Bendito tien otra visión, a través de la cual Tintín concluye que Chang sigue vivo, en una cueva, pero el "migou" (el yeti) le retiene. Haddock no cree en la visión, pero el abad le explica que mucho de lo que ocurre en Tibet parece imposible a los occidentales. Tintin se dirige a Charabang, un pueblo en las montañas cercano a donde Rayo Bendito dijo que se encontraba Chang. Haddock al principio rechaza seguir a Tintín, pero acaba yendo a Charabang, y ambos, con Milú, escalan hasta el "Cuerno del Yak" - el sitio donde el monje vio a Chang. Esperan hasta que el yeti abandona la cueva. Tintin entra con una cámara, ya que el Capitán le había ordenado tomar una fotografía al yeti si podía. Dentro de la cueva, Tintín encuentra al fin a Chang, quien esta temblando y con fiebres. Haddock no consigue avisar a Tintín del regreso del yeti, y este se adentra en la cueva, Tintín nervioso dispara accidentalmente el flash de la cámara. El yeti, asustado por la potente luz, sale corriendo de la cueva, embistiendo al Capitán, quien estaba entrando en la cueva. Llevan en camilla a Chang, éste les cuenta la historia de su supervivencia, y de como el yeti le cuidó. Chang lo llama yeti "Pobre Hombre de las Nieves", y a Tintín le asombra que no dijera "abominable". "Por supuesto que no," dice Chang, "él me cuidó. Sin él hubiera muerto de frio y hambre." Se encuentran de nuevo con el Gran abad y un comité de monjes, que regalan a Tintin una bufanda de seda en honor al coraje demostrado, y la fortaleza de su amistad con Chang. Son hospedados de nuevo en el monasterio, y tras una semana, cuando Chang se recupera, vuelven a Nepal a caballo. Chang medita sobre que el yeti no es un animal salvaje, sino que tiene un alma humana. Errores Herge intentó ser más exacto respecto a lo cultural que en el Loto azul y el language que chilla repetidamente un personaje autóctono en Kathmandu esta escrito en Devnagari. Sin embargo, Este es en realidad Hindi y no Nepalí. La mayoría de nepalíes no conocen nada de Hindi. Premios El libro ha sido votado como la mejor novela gráfica en francés de todos los tiempos en una encuesta de profesionales, editores y críticos. http://www.savetibet.org/programs/lotaward/index.php El 1 de junio de 2006, Tintin se convirtió en el primer personaje de ficción galardonado con el premio Luz de la Verdad otorgado por el Dalai Lama . “Para mucha gente alrededor del mundo Tintin en el Tibet es su primer contacto con el Tibet, la belleza de sus paisajes y su cultura. Y es algo que ha ido pasando a través de generaciones,” dijo Simon van Melick, director del International Campaign for Tibet. Campaña Internacional por el Tíbet Durante la ceremonia fueron distribuidas copias de Tintin in Tibet en Esperanto (Tinĉjo en Tibeto) entre asistentes y periodistas. Curiosidades * La historia se desarrolla en 1958, visible en el matasellos de la página 3 * Una versión en Tibetano fue publiada por la Ed.Casterman en 1994. * En 2001 la Fundación Hergé Foundation bloqueó las tentativas chinas de reescribir a Tintin y la historia del Tibet en la traducción a lengua china del álbum, porque se había publicado con el nombre de "Tintin en la China del Tibet". El libro volvió a ser publicado con el título original, "Tintin en el Tibet". * Existe un juego basado en el libro llamado Tintin in Tibet Game. * Debido a un error de tradución, en la versión inglesa, se cambió el nombre de Chang por el de "TCHANG", en parte de la historieta. Referencias #Hergé Tintín en el Tíbet. Editorial Juventud. Barcelona ISBN 978-84-261-0382-6 #Lofficier, Jean-Marc & Randy (2002) The Pocket Essential Tintin - ISBN 1-904048-17-X # Goddin, Philippe (1987) Hergé and Tintin Reporters: From "Le Petit Vingtième" to "Tintin" Magazine - ISBN 0-9512799-0-4 # Peeters, Benoît (1989) Tintin and the World of Hergé - ISBN 0-416-15522-7 # French, Patrick (2003) Tibet, Tibet - ISBN 0-00-717755-0 Enlaces externos *Editorial juventud. TINTÍN EN EL TIBET *Tintin en el Tibet (en inglés) en Tintinologist.org Categoría:Álbumes de Tintín ca:Tintín al Tibet de:Tim in Tibet en:Tintin in Tibet fa:تن‌تن در تبت fr:Tintin au Tibet id:Tintin di Tibet nl:Kuifje in Tibet pt:Tintin au Tibet sv:Tintin i Tibet